Go Go Enslavment
by Leda Star
Summary: A Pitch and Jack oneshot inspired by a trope I found on the website TV tropes and idioms. Look it up and contact me if you want me to write a fic about another trope.


**Go Go Enslavement **

**Summary: A Pitch/Jack one shot inspired by a trope I found on the websites TV tropes and idioms. **

**Rise of the Guardians+ Pitch Black+ Jack Frost= Dreamworks**

**This story+ outfit(Which you can totally use as fanart)= Mine.**

Jack groaned as he came to, a hand going to the back of his head to message the throbbing ache radiating there. Blinking away the blurry film over his eyes he was confronted with the sight of thick black bars and a large shadowed cavern beyond them. For a few seconds Jack was confused but then he heard a rapid chirp to his left.

"Baby Tooth!"

The mini fairy chirped again, relief spreading across her face as she pressed closer to the bars of the bird cage she and her sisters were trapped in. Jack realized that he was in a similar cage except his-of course-was much bigger and lined with red velvet cushions that dipped around his kneeling form. It wasn't hanging and sat on a raised platform beside an ebony thrown and a globe much like North's except black with only a few pinpricks of gold on it. His staff was gone and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't reach his ice magic. As distressing as this was it was made even worst when he looked down and saw what he was wearing.

"What the hell?!"

Instead of his frost dusted hoodie he wore a satin royal blue shirt that had a high neck and belled sleeves. Silver loops of embroidery decorated the neck, cuffs, and hem of the shirt while a similarly colored ribbon cinched it a few inches below Jack's pecks leaving his midriff bare. His breeches had also been replaced for a pair of satin blue pants that hung low enough to show the hollows of his hips and tapered at the ankles. His feet were still bare but decorated by a strand of crystal beads twisted and tied to look like an intricate snow flake rested on his instep. His arms were covered by silver fingerless gloves that protected his skin from the black sapphire studded cuffs on his wrist.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

"Jack there is no need for such vulgar language."

Jack looked up as Pitch emerged from the shadows, his eyes alight with amusement and lips twisted in a dark smirk. At the sight of him Jack remembered all that had happened. How he had followed that young girl's voice to the lair and found the fairies but instead of setting them free had dug through the mountains of teeth for his memories stopped only when something had hit him.

"Pitch, let me and the fairies go, now!" Jack demanded.

"Why would I do that?" The nightmare king asked coyly. "After all, I did go through so much trouble to bring them hear and you seemed so eager to visit."

"I came to save the fairies!" Jack snapped.

Pitched raised a brow. "Really? Are you sure it wasn't to get this?"

From the folds of his robes he pulled out a golden cylinder with the image of a brunette boy on the end. Jack's heart leapt at the sight of it.

"Th-those are my-"

"Memories." Pitch drawled, strolling closer to the cage. "The key to finding out who you are and why the Man In the Moon would create you only to leave you to live a lonely and empty existence."

A sorrow stabbed Jack's heart at Pitch's words but he covered it with anger, shooting an arm through the bars to swipe at the case dangled before him.

"Nah, ah, ah, my naughty little frost sprite," Pitch tutted, yanking the case out of Jack's desperate reach. "You can have this after I'm done."

Jack let out a growl of rage and frustration. "Done with what! Destroying the Guardians and taking over the world?"

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Come now Jack I'm not that clichéd. And since you insist so much I shall tell you my plan."

Jack scoffed. "Apparently you're clichéd enough to indulge in the "evil gloating" trope."

Pitch ignored him.

"As you probably know Jack I need fear to survive much like those goody-goody-two-shoe Guardians need hope, and wondered, and all of those other sugar coated emotions to function. But unlike them I need quality over quantity."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

Pitch snapped his fingers and the thrown appeared closer to the cage.

"You see," He said sitting down. "The fear of ten children who can't sleep without a nightlight is good and dandy, keeps me sated of a month or two, but the fear of someone with nyctophobia, someone who can't even have one shadowed corner in their house with out having a panic attack-" He shivered. "Is like the sweetest candy ever created and can keep me going for a whole year. Three, if it comes from an adult."

Jack resisted the urge to gulp. "I still don't see what that has to do with all of this." He gestured to himself and the hundreds of cages filled with frightened fairies.

The nightmare king sighed. "Sadly Jack with all the medication and therapy that sweet fear that I love so much is going extinct, losing its kick like a hundred year old whine watered down with lead heavy tap. I need it Jack, just like you need ice and snow."

"I am nothing like you," Jack snarled. "And where exactly are you going to get this fear?"

Pitch smiled, a lifting of his lips that filled Jack with unease.

"Why from the Guardians of course."

Suddenly the cavern filled with laughter and it took Jack a few seconds to realize it was coming from him.

"Sorry for laughing Pitch, but do you really think that North, Tooth, Sandy, and the Easter Kangaroo are gonna be afraid of you?"

"No," Pitch said. "But they are afraid of something, something that you know very well."

Jack frowned, his mind working to solve the new riddle.

"_Afraid of something I know well? Afraid of something-"_

Jack's eyes went wide and Pitch let out a loud cackle.

"You get it now, my little snow sprite?"

"Not being believed in," Jack gasped. "That's what they're afraid of what I'm…"

He fell silent and Pitch stopped laughing, reaching through the bars to run his fingers through the soft snow colored locks.

"Don't be sad Jack," He cooed. "I'll put everything back to normal as soon as I've had my fill. I'll even give you your memories back."

Ruffling his hair Pitch stood and started to leave.

"If that is your plan then why did you keep me? In fact why did you dress me up in this outfit?"

Pitch stopped and looked at him. "Well I couldn't have you telling your friends before I was done and as for the outfit." The dark smile returned to his face. "Well I am clichéd enough to dress my innocent and beautiful captive in skimpy and very appealing clothing."

With that he left leaving Jack blushing as red as an apple.

**Thanks for the reviews! And I am thinking about continuing the story.**


End file.
